


Light

by felinedetached



Series: Rose Week 2017 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Rose Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: For Rose Week Day 7 - Light





	Light

Your early years sit in direct contrast to your later ones. At thirteen, you were full of darkness. The perfect goth, a researcher of the zoologically dubious, wearing black lipstick and a t-shirt you’d coloured with sharpies, platinum-blonde hair cut into a bob and held back by a pitch-black headband. Darkness filled your early years, getting so far as a possession that turned your skin grey and eyes a blank white, the black and pink dress the perfect outfit for one so compromised. You always found it an interesting juxtaposition to your classpect, the Seer of  _ Light _ .

 

Now, you do not see it the same way. You’re twenty-one, living with a woman who glows in the dark, your own personal night-light and the being who led you out of the darkness. Luck and victory follow you, both being inherently tied to your aspect - Light. In Rainbow Falls there was often cloud or rain, sunlight never really getting the chance to shine over your mansion in the hill, whereas between Earth C and LoLaR it saw - you saw - more sunlight than you had ever seen in your life.

 

The meteor was dark, honestly, but you’re free of that now. You’re free of the grimdarkness, and the alcohol, and really all of the things that could have been so difficult to escape, the darkness that could have so easily consumed your life

 

You escaped with Kanaya’s help, and now you never have to go back into the dark you’d previously been consumed by.

 

… You think you’ll keep the lipstick, though.

**Author's Note:**

> plz,,,,, im dying,,, [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/)


End file.
